


The Snow Inn

by orphan_account



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Amelia Pierce gets stuck at an inn, she meets a handsome stranger who plays guitar and has the voice of an angel. She could see herself falling for him, but he’s not exactly who he seems to be. When the snow storm ends, Amelia finds herself wondering who exactly she was falling for, but she has no way of finding him… until he decides to find her.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

I’ve always loved snow; it could turn even the most mundane of days into a magical experience. The best part was getting to curl up on the couch with a warm mug of hot cocoa with Christmas music playing in the background while reading a good book. 

This, however, was making me second guess my love for snow.

I had been in New York visiting family for the past week. I had to take the bus back to Texas, seeing as it was a lot cheaper than taking a plane. Then it started snowing. We were stopped for over an hour in a small town in Pennsylvania when the driver announced that he couldn’t drive in this weather, and seeing as the snow storm was expected to continue for at least three more days, we might as well find a place to stay the night. This led to twenty people walking ten minutes in the snow storm to the nearest inn.

As I made my way through the doors, lugging my suitcase behind me, I was cold and slightly irritated at this unfortunate turn of events. I was grateful for the warmth though, even if I did have to wait in a long line. There were a lot of people, but luckily there was enough room for all of us, and I took my room key gratefully.

Upon entering my room, I set my luggage in the corner, took my boots off, and flopped down on my back, stretching out across the bed. Despite the inconvenience, it was kind of nice to be all to myself for once. Seeing as it's only my first semester of university, the stress has been kind of getting to me, and my family has been tugging me in two directions. My mom lives in New York with her new husband that she recently married. My dad stayed in Texas where the other half of my family lives and where I attend university. 

I sigh at the thought of everything and get up, putting on my fuzzy slippers. If I’m gonna be here for a while, I might as well go mingle with some of the other guests so I don’t lose my sanity. 

Downstairs, there aren’t actually that many people in the lobby, maybe four or five. It’s a nice sight; the Christmas lights hanging around the room, the fire lit in the fire place. What catches my interest is a boy sitting in a chair nearest the Christmas tree, almost as if he’s hiding from the world. He has a guitar in his lap, and he strums softly. I inch closer, taking a seat near him without drawing his attention.

His voice is barely audible, but he begins to sing a version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, and I’m still, mesmerized. One of the inn workers spots me and hands me two cups of hot chocolate, one for myself and the other presumably for the handsome guitar player, once he finishes. He looks up at me as he strums the last string, and I furrow my eyebrows. There is no way.

"I didn’t notice you there.“ He says, as if I hadn’t noticed he hadn’t noticed. I give him a half smile and get up, moving closer. I hold out the cup of cocoa and he takes it, albeit hesitantly.

"Well, there was no way I couldn’t notice you.” I say, then add, “That was beautiful.”  
"Thank you.“ He says, then takes a sip of the hot chocolate. There’s silence, not awkward exactly, but I feel like I have to break it.

"I’m Amelia, by the way.” He looks at me for a minute, then the corners of his mouth turn up slightly

"Trevor. Nice to meet you.“ This time when the silence fills the air, I feel no need to say anything. It's peaceful, sitting here next to Trevor in the glow of the Christmas lights, and I relish it for a moment.

If only I knew how chaotic things were going to get.


	2. Chapter Two

When I went to sleep last night, I had the biggest smile on my face and the warmest feeling in my heart, which was definitely not from the flames burning in the fire place. Trevor and I had talked for hours. Well, for the most part. Sometimes there would be a silence and he would begin to play a Christmas tune. 

Waking up, I was a little confused. I expected to be in my bedroom back home, but then I looked outside at the snow that was still falling. 

I slip on a pair of jeans and my favorite sweater, and head downstairs. 

Trevor is sitting there, almost as if he was waiting for someone. Waiting for me. When our eyes lock, my heart flutters, and he smiles. I walk over and sit next to him.

"How did you sleep?" He asks and I give a shrug.

"The beds were comfortable enough." I laugh.

"This is nice." He says, looking around. "It's a lot better than the hotels I usually stay in."

"Traveling so much must suck." I agree. He hadn't told me exactly why, but he did say he traveled the majority of his time for work. At 21, I couldn't imagine what job he could have without a degree that would require so much travel. 

"It has it's ups and downs." He gets quiet for a moment, then looks out the window. "I know it's not great weather for driving, but would you maybe wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk." I give him an incredulous look and he stands up, reaching out his hand.

"It'll be fun." He says.

I sigh, taking his head. I shake my head as we walk towards the door. "You better not try any funny business."

He gives me a look, but I can see the gleam in his eye.

We walk up a path, curving through a forest. Being with him is comfortable. I never feel the need to force any conversation or try too hard. I haven't felt like that in a while. The snow falls in his air and his cheeks are turning pink and he smiles at me, and everything feels normal and nice. Then he stops and I turn around to face him, but by the time I realize what's happening, I feel the cold, wet snow in my face. I pause, not knowing what to do for a moment, but then I'm making my own snow ball, and a snow war ensues. 

I'm running around throwing snowballs until eventually I'm out of breath, but Trevor seems to have endless energy. He comes running at me, probably expecting me to move out of the way, but then we're both on the ground laughing.

"You're such a jerk." I say, pushing him off me. I'm smiling though, and he smiles too.

For a moment, we lay there just looking at each other. I barely know him, but the way he makes me feel, I just want to lean in and press my lips against his. Except, I've never been that forward, and I can't really tell how he feels. 

The moment passes and Trevor stands up, reaching out and helping me to my feet.

"That was fun," he says, and I nod as we make our way back to the inn.

"We don't get much snow where I'm from." I tell him, and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"I can't imagine." He laughs, holding the door open for me. "Playing in the snow on Christmas is one of my favorite things about the holidays."

"We've had snow on Christmas like, twice in my life." 

"If we knew each other for more than a few days, I'd invite you up to Canada to enjoy the snow." He says, taking his spot in the corner of the lobby.

"We could stay in touch." I bite my lip, wondering how he's going to respond. He seems so mysterious, so guarded. 

"We could." He agrees. "But we really shouldn't."

I don't say anything, and Trevor sighs. "It's nothing personal, it's just... complicated."

I raise an eyebrow but shrug. "I get it."

"You really don't." He looks away, then stands up. "I'm gonna go get my guitar."

I watch him leave, and my curiosity is piqued, to say the least. Nothing about this boy makes sense. Granted, we've known each other for less than 24 hours, but still. Maybe it's because I'm an open book, but I'm beginning to think I shouldn't be playing with this fire, knowing how it usually ends. I'm so lost in thought that I don't even realize he's back; the soft strumming of his guitar is what brings me back.

He's not playing anything in particular, but as the music floats through the room, it feels like every note is directed towards me. I watch him with interest until the music fades.

"Music is my life." He states, meeting my eyes. "I can't do anything to put that in jeopardy."

"So friendship would ruin that?" I ask him, and he shakes his head.

"No, but reality would." He runs a hand through his hair. I can see the worry and the stress. For someone so young, he looks so sad.

"Is this not reality?" I ask, standing up. I feel anger boiling up in me.

"Yes, of course it is." He backtracks. "But like I said, it's complicated."

"I'm sure." I mutter, turning from him and heading up the stairs to my room. If he wanted to pretend that this wasn't real, then so could I. He calls my name, but before he can get past that, I'm shutting my door in his face.


	3. Chapter Three

The first thing I thought when I woke up was Wow, I definitely overreacted.

Yeah, what Trevor had said was kind of rude, but I barely knew him; I wan't entitled to his friendship or any explanations. Apparently I had pushed his buttons a little too much, because when I got downstairs, he wasn't there like he usually was. I didn't blame him, either, after running off when it was clear he felt bad for what he said. 

Now I just sit, looking out the window. I had overheard someone talking about snowplows, so the roads would probably be cleared soon. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that or not; the longer I'm stuck in this inn, the longer I get to be around him, and then maybe we'd have a shot at friendship. If we left now, though, I know I'd never see him again.

I don't even realize it but someone sits beside me, and I jump slightly. 

"You scared the heck out of me," I pout, looking at my new companion. Of course, it's Trevor.

"Sorry, I didn't want to give you the chance the run again." He shrugs.

"Yeah, about that..." I sigh, looking into his soulful brown eyes. They show me everything, but I can't decipher what exactly everything is. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Me too." He agrees. He's got his guitar in his lap and starts strumming a melody. It takes me a minute to realize that he's playing Sorry by Justin Bieber, I roll my eyes and he smirks.

"Okay, no need to be cheesy. I think we've both been forgiven." 

"Good." He says approvingly, and I smile at him. It's another one of those moments, just like in the snow, and I think about the snowplows and the goodbyes that are inevitable.

"I think we'll be getting out of here soon." It's the only thing I can really say; it's already clear that our time is short-lived, even though my heart is screaming Don't let him go! "There's snowplows coming through today or tomorrow."

"Then I guess we'll have to make the most of our time together." He seems sad about it too, but he doesn't let it show for longer than a brief second. I guess I'm starting to understand a little bit more about him the more I think about everything he's told me, and I feel kind of bad for him. He reaches his hand out for mine, and our fingers slip together. He helps me to my feet and leads me up the stairs. Only, he keeps going further up and past the doors to an area that seems restricted. He pulls down a set of stairs from the ceiling, and leads me up, slamming the door shut behind us. 

"The owner told me about this secret little room he and his wife created after they bought the inn. He said it's been the one place he and his wife can find some alone time." He explains, and I look around in amazement.

It's like a mini log cabin. There's a brown leather couch, a cream blanket thrown over it with black throw pillows. There's a TV stand directly in front of it and end tables on either side. Tea lights are hung up around the perimeter of the room, along with various paintings and other decorations. There's a light snow falling outside through the window. It seems cozy.

"It's beautiful." I say, taking a seat on the couch. He sits besides me and nods his agreement.

"It makes sense why he told me to bring you up here." He says softly, and I look at him, raising an eyebrow. One moment he's pushing me away, the next he's making me feel as if it's just the two of us in this world. 

Trevor picks up the remote and turns it to a movie that's on and I lean my head on his shoulder. Maybe nothing about him makes sense, but at least I could enjoy the last day I had with him.


End file.
